Cat Rivals
by Annouramir
Summary: Nekotalia: Another day in the rivalry of Cat!Greece and Cat!Turkey. Good thing Cat!Japan can save them... or just add to the rivalry.


Usual disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia/ Nekotalia.

* * *

><p>The neighborhood always had a calm aura about it. The trees planted alongside the clean sidewalks with the cute little houses and white fences. Each house had a garden of its own and some tacky lawn gnomes or plastic flamingos. It was quite the peaceful area.<p>

But that wasn't the place two bitter rival cats lived. Yes their neighborhood wasn't that bad, but with the two of them always bickering as they did, it was rather far from quiet.

A few dozen blocks down and over, was the home territory of Turkey and Greece. All the rest of the cats in the neighborhood knew of their rivalry almost to a point where they would ignore it. They all knew the two would get into fights and begin making a competition out of things there wasn't really anything to make a competition of.

It usually started early in the morning and wouldn't end until late at night at times. Competitions would include such things as who can catch more grasshoppers in the field. Turkey usually won that. Or who could sleep the most hours in a day. Greece would claim that title practically every time.

Then there was the one afternoon where the two saw a tree and had to see who could get the highest first. So within a few minutes the two were both relatively high off the ground. To their disappointment, they both arrived on the same level of branch at the same time.

Unfortunately now they were both stuck with a dilemma. While cats were naturally climbers, it was getting down that was going to be the problem.

_This is all your fault._ Turkey said.

Greece only glared, before he settled a bit more on the branch. If he was going to be stuck up there for a while, he might as well make himself comfortable and take a nap.

Most of the day moved by rather slowly. Turkey was bored and Greece was sleeping. Turkey himself was about to fall asleep when he heard from below, _Ah, excuse me. _Both Turkey and Greece, who had woken up at some point, looked down to see a smaller cat sitting on the back of a dog. _Are the two of you stuck?_

_My name is Japan._ Turkey and Greece exchanged looks as the newcomer said, _I know someone that can help. I shall be back. Please wait. _And with that, the small cat and the dog ran off.

They could have argued about who was going to be rescued first by the cute cat, but at the moment the two were just sick of being stuck in the tree with each other and wanted down.

After another ten minutes of waiting, which considering how long they had been stuck in that tree was a very short amount of time for waiting, the little cat on the dog was back with a human following behind him. _Ah, this is Kiku. I'm sure he can get you down in no time._

Once Kiku looked over the situation he took his time, but eventually managed to get both cats out of the tree. Once he was securely on the ground himself, Kiku smiled and said, "Maybe the two of you should avoid climbing such trees?" Reaching out and petting both of them, Kiku stood up and took his leave.

After a brief moment, Turkey was the first to say, _He rescued me first. He obviously likes me better._

_But he gave me more attention once we were out of the tree._ Greece yawned.

Japan looked down at his companion, Pochi, and sighed. He probably should have stayed quiet as Greece and Turkey both turned to him and at the same time asked, _Which one of us do you think he likes better?_

Japan blinked a few times, _Ah… ha ha ha… what do I do now? _He sighed again as Greece and Turkey had turned their argument to also include Japan. _Excuse me!_

For even a brief moment, Turkey and Greece stopped their arguing to look at Japan as he continued, _There's a nice pond nearby! Why don't we just go over there?_ Even if the atmosphere was still rather tense, at least they weren't arguing with each other at the moment. Japan was starting to think it was going to end up being a rather long day after all.

* * *

><p>*hides* I probably didn't do any of these three justice.<p> 


End file.
